Vile Reality
by Yarbad
Summary: Broken or not reality needed a hero. If or if not this hero is the protagonist is a memory locked away from reality itself. Rated M for obvious reasons and because of how bad I am at pairing I'll just say right now it'll be a harem if you guy's want it to be. Follow the path of our protagonist as he traverse the world fighting for a reality that's never truly existed for them.


**Chapter One**

"Kid your up." The man growls the teen walks forward they wore a pair of brown beaten up slacks made of an obviously cheap cloth and shackles that forced his hands together to his front the chains wrapping around his arms an to the back of his collar which was tight around his neck.

The teen had a pair of blue eyes and dirty brown hair he was built slim yet firmly muscular and stood at an average height. He shuffled forward a tired expression on his face. "And here we've got one of our more finer specimen this boy's quick on his feet and as strong as an Ox we'll begin the bidding at-"

Looking back and forth he noticed their was a large group of people standing their talking to each other and making their bids. Once it was over which was a good five minutes the show was on the road and the teen was forced into a small chamber where he was lowered down into an hallway.

There were no windows and once the small room he was pushed into was lifted up he headed towards the light at the end of the hall ending up in a large arena like room with three others who seemed confused.

As the group noticed each other the roar of a beast could be heard in front of them the four look ahead to see a giant Minotaur approaching them giant ax in hand. The three other than the teen looked around for an exit or a weapon.

Only after realizing there was no exit in sight and the cheering of the crowd was engulfing the Minotaurs roars did they lift their weapons unlike the teen their arms were free except they wore the same collar he did the three charged forward their weapons in hand fear consuming them forcing them to fight.

It didn't fair well the one who carried the spear tried to block the giant ax with the wooden part of the spear and was met with the sharp end of the blade that severed his body in half the one with the hammer came up from behind smashing it hard across the back that got the Minotaur to roar in pain and look at the boy with anger.

The Minotaur grabbed him by his head crushing it with ease before turning to the girl who slashed his arm causing a small gash in its arm the Minotaur roars in pain punching the girl and sending her skidding across the ground towards the teen who stood their still looking for an exit.

The large room had a twenty foot wall that kept them and the Minotaur in along with that was what looked to be a magic barrier protecting the people along with warriors who stood at the read at the very top was a smaller barrier that allow the light from the hole in the roof to come in but kept everything from coming out.

He sighs when he can't find an exit looking down towards the girl who was laying their holding her gut the blade she picked up just a bit away the Minotaur was charging towards the two with anger in its eyes he does his best to pick up the girl but with his restraints it's almost impossible in the time frame he has but he barely manages it.

Pivoting on his heels he bolts away from the bull girl in his arms "w...we...can't win..." she mutters the teen nods "no we can't." He says stopping at the wall he sets her down quickly turning towards the Minotaur running forward the beast slashes downwards with its ax the teen jumps to the side firing into the air sending a kick to the side of the Minotaurs head.

The beast seems stunned for a moment by the kick roaring in anger at the teen firing its fist at the teen who slides underneath it sending his foot into the Minotaurs crotch. A sudden look of pain shoot through the beast face as it kneels a bit. The teen fires past the Minotaur heading for the sword seeing this the Minotaur throws its ax.

Looking back and seeing the ax the teen manages to dunk underneath it for the most part but it cuts into his shoulder as it's going past him and smashes into the other wall. Screaming out in pain the teen loses balance falling into a roll he's stun for a minute looking up to see the Minotaurs foot coming down towards his head he rolls to the side dogging the kick.

Another kick comes his way but he manages to get up and jump out of the way towards the sword he picks it up looking up to see the beast fist coming down towards him he blocks with the blade but is sent flying gaging some blood flies from his mouth. He pulls himself off the ground blade still in hand.

His eyes glow for a moment before walking forward eyes meeting the Minotaur. The two launch at each other the Minotaur firing its fist towards the teen while the teen fires their blade towards it throat he mutters something under his breath for just two seconds a golden blow might have been seen if it wasn't for all the dust.

The two stand their the fist right above the teens head and only the hilt of the blade the blade sticking out of the back of its neck the Minotaurs blood flows from its mouth as it falls back the blade pushing out as it smashed into the floor behind it.

Turning to the girl he freezes biting his lip. "Sorry..." He mutters quietly looking at the girl who had been ripped apart by the ax. He falls backwards panting only stopping to scream when a sudden burst of electricity flowed through his collar forcing himself to black out.

 **-?-**

"Seriously they could come up with a better way to treat us." Someone mutters next to me I manage to open my eyes to see a young boy sitting there. "Oh you're awake sorry about that they tend to do that my names Ari how about yours?" They ask me with a smile I go to answer the boy but my mind draws a blank.

I grab my head trying to search for the answer but it doesn't come to me like it was stripped away "I...can't remember...what happened to me?" I asked calmly the boy grins you killed it out there sad the other three died but they just ran at the Minotaur like maniacs you though!" They point at me with a smile.

"You stood their thinking and actually won against it facing the Minotaur head on like some kind of hero!" They say grin never leaving their face I nod looking at my hand. I was white that much I could tell but I haven't seen my face I've got no idea what I look like. "Could you lend me a mirror?" I ask calmly.

The boy runs off and it lets me think for a moment 'alright so why am I here in this small chamber like place there were other beds and it kind of resembled a clinic if it was run by savages.' I shake my head my mind's so foggy it's hard to focus on what I want to actually know like who I actually am.

Suddenly the boys back holding a mirror. I look at myself I'm fairly attractive I guess not sure what attractive would be considered and I look pretty young no scars from the looks of it and no facial hair but for some reason I'm wearing a collar. I set down the mirror standing up calmly looking around a bit more.

"Is there a reason I'm wearing this?" I ask the boy calmly who nods "you're a slave, technically you're a gladiator or was force to be one they make money of the bets taking twenty percent from the entire pot." I shake my head I'm a slave "was I always a slave?" I ask calmly the boy shakes his head "you arrived the other day you didn't talk to anyone just kept to yourself analyzing the place always muttering things while you walked around."

I thought long and hard but nothing came to mind I bite my lip I hated this situation first I don't know who the hell I am second I'm a slave third I have no idea where I am...I sigh this for some reason isn't making me panic I know the word but the sensation never grasped my body instead I'm annoyed by this.

Snapping I look at the boy "was I staying anywhere?" I asked looking at the boy who nods walking off as though he wanted me to follow I comply following the boy weird muttering flows through my head as we walk I ignore it for the most part but it gets louder as we get closer.

Stopping the boy points to a small room I enter seeing a few symbols on the walls and a thing of hay on the floor. "Could you go grab that mirror for me?" I ask calmly the boy nods running off I didn't want the mirror I just wanted to be alone to look around.

I wander around the room ignoring the muttering for the most part as I looked at the symbols they seem only a bit familiar like I've seen them before. Of course I have I was staying in this room...though it still felt so distant.

Kneeling down next to the hay I notice the muttering increase I reached down into the hay moving it around till I found a small crystal pendant. I stared at it for a moment before going to touch "I got it!" The boy cheered I covered it with the hay quickly turning towards the boy "oh thank you." I take the mirror aiming it at the wall.

"Didn't work here you go." I say calmly "what were you trying to do?" The boy asked "er-read?" I say a bit confused with my own lie but he nods "I've tried reading like that before but with a magnifying glass we don't have one here but if we did I could show you how!" They say to me cheerfully. I nod "thanks Ari." I forgot his name for a bit what's wrong with my head.

He wanders off after a bit and I turn back towards the hay going for the stone once again I feel suddenly light everything shoots away from me and the ground sky rockets into the air I look up into the sky seeing nothing but darkness for a moment then thousands of small lights fill the void.

 **"Why have you come back here!"** A roar to my sighs shakes me away from the sight I turn to my left seeing a giant... no giant doesn't begin to cover its size this entity looking down onto me staring down covered the entire space next to the platform blocking out a good portion of the lights.

The entity was made of a white light and didn't have a face but had arms and I assumed legs I couldn't see because we were so far up **"you no longer shake in my presence why is that do you consider yourself mighty enough to bear my burden now!"** It roars I give a confused look.

"I guess?" I question it stares at me **"are you the same flesh eater that came here before?"** It asked me calmly I stare at it before nodding "of course I am now tell me my name!" I yell pointing at it. I wait hopping it knew it but as the seconds rolled by I realize how stupid it was but before I can apologize the entity begins roaring with laughter causing what seem to be the world to shake even the stars seem to stir at the laughter.

 **"No you're better than before! You're name I do not know it but it doesn't matter now you've accepted my burden and I accept yours!** " a glow begins flowing around me it was white like the entity and it lifted me off the platform the light began consuming all the darkness the lights becoming brighter **"I am not complete but in time with your aid I no we shall be whole once again Bearer of the Curse I thank you for taking this task and am forever one with you now we shall reunite ourselves with-** "

Suddenly everything comes back and I'm slammed into the wall "you lost me my fucking money you bastard!" The man roars kicking me suddenly I feel the pain in my gut and gag I groan looking up I didn't know this man but his foot sure like connecting with my body.

The thoughts were short lived as another array of kicks were pounded into my body the pain seem unbearable and suddenly a surge of pain entered my shoulder blood dripping down it I gasp for breath by the time the assault is over looking towards the entrance where the man had begun storming off to "if you hadn't gotten your ass handed to you so much when we caught you I would've put more money on you." The man spits out going out of view.

Sitting up I lean against the wall biting my lip I look at the stone it had lost it's gleam and looked a bit dull I shoved it in my pocket wondering what the entity was trying to say to me before it was cut off. Ari runs in with a worried expression "is it true are they executing you tomorrow?" Ari asked me I give him a shocked look in my pained state.

"I don't...know...what you're...talking about." I managed still groaning in pain Ari hands me a piece of paper that had some symbol on it "it was posted in front of your room it's the sign of death around here from what the older people said." Ari said calmly "I need to get out of!?" I scream out in pain so does Ari a sudden surge of pain shooting through my entire body mostly in my neck.

 **-?-**

The teen eyes snap open his arms once again chained he stares at the small group of men watching him the man among them he looks over seeing Ari laying their next to him. He looks at the two chanting a glow on their hands as they do.

Fire suddenly shoots from their hand before the teen has the chance to figure out what happened the teen looks down at Ari a sudden memory shooting through his head "Crisis Break!" The voice rings in his head his eyes blasting into a bright read color his hair suddenly becoming white he fires forward hand cocking back.

"Not again!" He yells firing his hands forward the same white glow of the entity engulfs his body for a moment a blast of that light fires from his hands like a shock-wave the group flies back hitting the wall.

Without another moment the teens glow shatters the chains and collar his eyes cold he walks towards the boy picking him up he walks towards the wall not before blasting a hole into the wall in the other walls letting the other prisoners to swarm out in confusion when they see the scene they roar cheering as they grab the weapons the men drop and charge forward.

The teen in front the boy on his back fires towards the large group of opposing men kicking a large wave of the energy towards them. Most the group doges or dunks but a small group gets smash and go flying the teen jumps over the rest devoid of emotion he fires towards the giant doors energy flaring once again as two giant hands fire out from his back grabbing the two doors and ripping them open.

Lunging out with the group in tow the teen runs to freedom almost everyone going in different directions at the beginning and slowly but surely its just him and three others the boy and a couple. The teen stops running his hair and eyes going back to normal.

He falls to his knees pain surging across his body as he holds back a scream. He lets Ari down who is now awake and looking around confused the teen explains everything calmly which makes the boy cheer with joy. The couple explains they're friends of the boy's parents who died during their villages ransacking and offer to take Ari.

"That might be a good idea I don't have a home and have no idea where I'm going from here take good care of him and Ari." The teen says the boy looks at him with a saddened look "well meet again where the sun is the brightest and it's warmth never touches." he say forcing himself to run in a different direction then they were planning on heading he stops after he's sure he's out of sight panting he leans against a tree.

Closing his eyes for a moment he feels the voice coming back to him **"Complete us fine the stone."** The voice whispers to him _"Find me~"_ Some other voice whispers the teen nods pushing off the tree 'this might be my chance to regain my memories of who I am!' He nods chasing after the voice that would sometimes call for itself to be found it was still quiet but for some reason he knew he was going the right way.

 **And that's it for that one I hope you enjoyed it I know I rushed things with the prison but I'm planning on expanding on it through his memories. Along with that I'd like to say this! I'm almost positive because of they way I write it's bound to become a harem so if you want me to avoid that tell me now or if you want it tell me and I'll let myself control run wild! With that if you have any questions or just want to say something or an OC PM me or review and I'll respond as soon as possible thank you!**


End file.
